Two Of A Kind
by The Blue-Eyed Vampire
Summary: Set in the time of New Moon, but Edward never came back.Bella is now married to Jacob and is expecting twins!The only problem is, one is fathered by Jacob, while the other is by Edward!This story comepletly defys the laws of science,but is a must read!
1. Mother Of Two

Disclaimer: Um… I don't own twilight

Disclaimer: Um… I don't own twilight.

_A/N: Just a warning, this is like the complete opposite of Jacob in Three's Company. Forget everything that happened in that. I've just really been wanting to do something with Bella and Jacob, and I had this awesome idea that nobody has done before, trust me. Plus, I guess I felt kind of bad for making Jake so evil in my last story. _

Summary: Set in the time of New Moon. Edward left, but never returned. As Bella spent more time with Jacob, she found herself falling in love with Jacob, and even going so far as to get over Edward, even though she thought it was physically and mentally impossible. It has been four years since Edward left (making Bella 22 and Jake 21 (Bella was 17 when she met Jake, and he was 16, I think, correct me if I'm wrong please), since they turned 17 and 18 that same year that Edward left, according to me, at least) and Jacob and Bella have been married two years and two months, with Bella four months pregnant. With that said, on with the story!

**-BPOV-**

I awoke to the gulls screeching their morning songs on the shore of the beach. I rolled over in the slippery sheets to face my husband, whom was already awake and observing me with loving eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered softly.

"Good morning." I whispered back, staring into his deep, dark eyes, almost making me dizzy. His tan arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me closer to him, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"How's Bean?" He asked, referring to the small human being that caused my stomach to swell into the small hill that it was now, yet I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Perfectly fine. Still asleep I'm guessing, not as much movement. I've got that check up this morning, so I'd better go get ready." Jacob released me from his hold, and I slid off the bed gently, my bare feet instantly feeling colder as they made contact with the pale wood floor. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 9:24. I had about and hour or so. I padded into the bathroom sluggishly and brushed my teeth, not bothering to eat breakfast, since the last thing I wanted was to have morning sickness all over the doctor, if you catch my drift. I changed into the comfiest clothes I could find, a simple dark brown turtleneck, jeans and old sneakers, then brushed my hair, taking my time to get the brush through each knot and tangle, since I wasn't in a big hurry. I did it in a loose braid down my back, and then left the bathroom, my braid swaying lightly across my upper back.

Jacob was already waiting by the front door, dressed with the car keys in one hand and a piece of toast that he was munching on in the other. He opened the door when he saw me coming, allowing me to go out first before locking the door and walking down the sidewalk to the apartment parking lot, and then hopping in the Rabbit he had assembled not too long ago. I got in beside him and he pulled out of the parking space that was reserved for apartment number 22A, and we soon getting out once more to enter the doctors office. I sat down nervously in one of the padded chairs in the waiting room while Jacob checked us in, feeling nervous. Today we would learn if it was a boy or girl, and whether it was healthy and growing properly. I placed a shaky hand on my slightly swelled stomach, the hill feeling strangely comforting. Jacob took the seat next to me, and took my other hand, rubbing it softly in between his.

"Don't be afraid," He murmured. "Everything will be fine. Just remember, in just a few months, we'll have a new addition to the family. You'll be a mommy, Bella. The absolute best mommy any baby could ever hope for." He smiled at me lovingly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mrs. Black, Dr. Avery will see you now." Said the nurse from the hall door. Jacob and I got up and followed her through the door and down the hall to the fifth door on the right, then the nurse left once Dr. Avery came in.

"Good morning Bella, Jacob. How are you this morning?" She said as she washed her hands and pulled on a pair of blue rubber gloves.

"I'm alright, I guess. I didn't eat anything this morning, though."

"Hmm, I suppose that was a good idea if you're going to be out and about, but don't starve yourself, even if you think it's just going to come right back up. You may take a seat if you wish, Jacob. Bella, the bathrooms are just down the hall and to the left. Could you please go change into the gown?" She asked as she handed me the 'gown', which was just a hospital gown, complete with showing off your butt. I left the room to change, coming back in a minute or so with my clothes wadded up in a ball. I routinely climbed onto to the table, where, leaving out the details, Dr. Avery did my regular check up, then spread the cold jelly onto my stomach and flipped on the ultrasound. There wasn't much to see, but I was touched. I could see my baby, or, at least part of it, but it was still my baby._ My _baby. I felt a tear well up in one eye, then slide gently down my cheek. I glanced at Jacob, who was also staring at the small screen, obviously holding back tears. Happy tears. He saw me looking at him, and came over to grasp my hand, and I squeezed it gently. Dr. Avery clicked a small red button on a cable attached to the ultrasound a few times, taking pictures, then turned off the ultrasound, the image on the screen going completely blank.

"I'm going to go look at these pictures for a minute, so you're free to change. Stay in the room, I'll be right back." Dr. Avery took a red zip-drive from the ultrasound machine and left the room, and I slid off the table to change in the bathroom, placing the used gown on the counter to most likely be thrown away once I was back in the examination room. About ten minutes later, Dr. Avery returned, a few of the pictures in hand, and a strange expression on her face.

"I have good news," She assured us, then continued to tell me about my child. "Well, for starters, they're both healthy and perfectly fine, but secondly-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Interrupted Jacob. "_Both?_ As in, two?" Dr. Avery nodded, and I felt my breath catch. _Twins._ I was having _twins_. I didn't know whether to scream of shock or joy. So I just shrieked, making Dr. Avery jump, while Jacob just stood frozen.

"The pictures I took showed two babies, not just one."

"A-are you sure?" Stuttered Jacob, astounded.

"Positive. Would you like to know the genders?" I nodded, full of excitement and adrenaline. _Twins_! Twins, twins, twins, twins! "Alright, well," She cleared her throat, making me all the more anxious. "They're fraternal, one boy and one girl." I felt my adrenaline meter zoom upward, and bounded over to Jacob at the words, wrapping my arms around his massive frame, feeling like I could just explode from happiness. Jacob seemed to break out of his shocked state, and hugged me back, being careful not to squish me.

"Twins Jacob, twins! One boy, one girl!" I exclaimed, and Jacob beamed, the look of a proud father. Dr. Avery smiled warmly, and informed me that I was free to go now. I quickly thanked her, and burst out of her office and out of the building, hooting, whooping, hollering, and every other ecstatic sound I could make all the way, while dancing, jumping and skipping crazily. But I didn't care who saw. Because I was the mother of two.


	2. Flashbacks And Pancakes

Disclaimer: I own the twins and apartment 22A

Disclaimer: I own the twins and apartment 22A. Nothing else. Boo-hoo for me.

A/N: By the way, I forgot to mention that I made pretty much everything about Bella's check-up up. I don't know how the ultrasound machine works, or how they take and develop pictures, or even how the doctor checks up a woman. I'm just saying this so you don't mistake it for a fact and sound stupid later

**-BPOV-**

The entire ride home I could not stop talking. There was just so much to talk about. Decorating two nurseries, (good thing we took the apartment with two spare bedrooms) babyfy-ing the house, making things safe for them around the apartment, telling family and friends, but most of all, the names, the thing I looked forward to the most. I mean, we couldn't keep calling them the nickname Jacob and I had come up with when we first found out I was pregnant, that'd just be ridiculous. I began a short list of names I was fond of off the top of my head.

"_Addie, Nellie, Mackenzie, Timi, Natalie, and Leslie for girls, and Reagan, Harry, Ben, Mason, Riley, and William for boys."_ I'd go over names with Jacob later once we were back in the apartment, so I set the thoughts aside for now, and began to think up nurseries. Probably baby blue and pale green for the boy and lilac and a soft rose for the girl, or maybe more periwinkle, since I've always liked that color. Probably sleigh bed cribs, since those were just so pretty, probably in some sort of oak shade. I closed my eyes and let my imagination wander, going over plans and preparations, and soon enough, we were pulling into parking space 22A. I hopped out quickly, slamming the door behind me, and bounded up the sidewalk and down the hall to our apartment, where Jacob walked up, only a few steps behind because of his long legs, and unlocked the door in one swift turn of the key. The instant I was inside I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number I knew by heart with just my thumb.

"Hi Bells," Greeted my father, using the nickname he had called me since I was two.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I replied.

"Nothing big, but I recall that you were the one that called me. What's the news?" He asked, not referring to anything in particular, even though he knew I was pregnant, and was literally jumping for joy in the living room when he heard the news.

"Well," I began, trying to figure out how to put this for a father's ears. "I went to have another check up this morning."

"Uh-huh . . .." murmured Charlie, prompting me.

"This one was the big one. You know, where they make sure it's healthy, growing properly, and the gender." Charlie's breath caught, knowing what I was about to inform him. "Well, it was a bit of a surprise, to say the least."

"What do you mean? I thought it didn't matter whether it was a boy or girl."

"No, it doesn't, but that's not what I mean. The surprise was that I'm having both. Twins. A boy and a girl." Charlie gasped loudly, completely speechless.

"What is it, Charlie?" I heard a voice say in the background. I heard Charlie turn the phone away from his mouth.

"It's Bella! She says she's having twins!" I heard more whooping and hollering in the background, and instantly knew that my dad's visitor was none other than my husband's father, Billy Black. I laughed at the ecstatic sounds the two men were making, making them sound seven instead of fifty-seven. Charlie must have heard me giggling, because he returned his attention to me.

"That's great, Bells, congrats. Have you called Renee yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well hurry, you know how sensitive she gets if she's left out of things for too long." I laughed.

"Okay, well, bye dad, I love you."

"Love you too Bells." With that last goodbye, I proceeded to call my mother, whom had quite a similar reaction. I then called my aunts and uncles, my cousins, my best friends, my friends, along with Jacob's side, and pretty much everyone in between. But when my fingers rested on the last digit of a number I knew by heart and used to love, I stopped. This was the Cullen's number.

The thought of the Cullens brought terrible images flooding back to me, and even ones that were supposed to be good brought me pain. Because they were all of Edward. Edward sneaking into my room at night, our first kiss, Edward telling me he loved me, Edward and I in the field, Edward taking all his strength not to kill me when he had to suck the venom out of my hand, and then not killing me because he loved me so much. But then there were the ones that were the worst. Jasper attacking me and sending me shooting across the gifts table when I got a paper cut on my birthday, Edward having less passion with me, Edward sounding pained when he said that he loved me back, and then the worst: Edward bringing me to the forest and saying that he was leaving, for good this time. Saying that he didn't love me anymore, and never wanted to see me again.

I felt the large gaping, ragged hole come back, with even more force this time. Over the years I was always with Jacob, I didn't think about the Cullens that much. Only now did I realize that I had only stopped thinking about Edward and had merely forgotten him, yet was only the smallest teaspoon of a way over him. I curled up in a ball on the couch, the phone left on the counter, long forgotten. My legs lightly pressed against my little hill that was my children, and I instantly felt the hole close most of the way. I had something else to love with all my heart. Jacob didn't quite take the place of Edward, but I loved Jacob to incredible amounts, and he made me feel happy, and I knew that I just couldn't survive without him.

"Bella, what's wrong!" I heard Jacob exclaim as he came bounding in from our bedroom and over to me, taking me in his large arms and cradling me. I clung to his shirt like a three year old would, but I didn't care, because I needed my Jacob.

"Oh, Jake." I wailed, tears streaming down my face in rivers. "I just, I just, I just . . ." I sobbed, the hysterics getting the better of me and making it impossible to speak properly. I took a large breath, allowing Jacob to comfort me and close up the hole completely. I snuggled into his arms, the tears having slowed to a reasonable pace. "I just love you so much Jake. I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered, probably making Jake incredibly confused. How could I have gone from bursting with joy, to bursting with tears, and then suddenly be ok in the matter of twenty minutes? I felt a little sorry for him, but I was just focusing on being with him for the most part. Jacob rubbed my back in soothing circles, while humming a tune he must have made up on the spot, yet it was comforting, none-the-less.

"Is there anything you want, Bella?" He murmured.

"Pancakes." I answered instantly, all traces of tears having vanished. "No, I _need_ pancakes. Jake, please." I begged, making him laugh.

"Coming right up." He said, standing up and carrying me to the kitchen table, which was actually a booth with seats on three sides, with the middle one under the window. I slid into the middle one, and played with the checkered fabric on the seat while I watched Jacob make my pancake, which he set in front of me once he was finished, a neat stack of three. I immediately attacked the plate, surprised at how starved I really was. Needless to say, I finished the plate in less than ten minutes. Jacob stood up and rinsed off my plate, putting it on the rack to dry before joining me at the table once more.

"So, Jake, I've been thinking," I began.

"What have you been thinking?"

"We can't keep calling them silly little nicknames. I think they need official names."  
"Now?"

"Well, I figured we could start talking about it now, not necessarily name them right now, I mean, geez, we've got five whole months ahead of us for that. I just want to know if there were any names you had in mind." He pondered this for a minute, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I actually do have a few names. I was thinking, maybe, Michelle or Kaley for girls, and Chace or Parker for boys. What about you?" He asked, placing his elbows on the table in a relaxed position.

"Off the top of my head, I'd say maybe Addie or Nellie for girls, and Mason or Riley for boys." I scooted over to the far left of the booth and got out to grab a pad of paper and a pen from a drawer. I scrawled down the four names we had for girls on one side, and the four we had for boys on the other, drawing a line down the middle to separate them, and slid back into the booth.

"Put a star next to Mason, I really like that one." Said Jacob as he reached over to tap the name. I scrawled a messy star next to the name, along with the names Chace and Nellie, which I liked.

"Yeah, I like Mason the best too. We'll see what else we can come up with before we decide." I said as I ripped off the list and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet shaped like a cow. We were on our way. 


	3. Shopping For Two

Disclaimer: I own my disclaimers

Disclaimer: I own my disclaimers. Nothing less.

Note: Bella is currently six months pregnant in this chapter. Her pregnancy will probably be quick.

**-BPOV-**

"Jacob, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered as he shoved his arms through his brown leather jacket and pulled the car keys off the hook by the front door. Today we were going furniture shopping for the nurseries, which had already been painted. The girl who was still un-named had the softest shade of spring green you could imagine for her walls, while the boy, whose name was between Mason and Dominic, had a shade of light baby blue. Both rooms were half walls, meaning that the bottom half of the room had wood paneling, ours being white, with a border separating the painted wall and the wooden one, and then the wooden one from the floor. Jacob hadn't even let me enter the same room with a closed can of paint, let alone going into a room that had been painted an hour ago. He had finished painting the rooms and cleared out the paint and tarp two days ago, but I was still forbidden to enter either room until we had the furniture and it was being set up.

I flung the door open and skipped outside, enjoying the crisp feel of the October air against my nose and cheeks. I waited patiently by the car until Jacob arrived, and soon we were on the highway, with me not able to shut up-again. I kept talking about where the cribs should go, or what color scheme we should use, or even how the toys should be arranged. Jacob pulled into a parking space twenty minutes later, and I waited on him to walk into the store with me. The automatic sliding doors whooshed out in front of us, sending a blast of unneeded cold air at me, making my nose feel like it needed a minute to thaw. I allowed my eyes to wander and take in the nearest shelves and displays of bottles and towers of diaper packages, until a clerk suddenly leapt out in front of me.

"Welcome to Baby Booms, how may I help you?" She said, her overly enthusiastic smile making me a little uncomfortable.

"Um, furniture?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as dumb as I felt.

"Right this way." She said, turning sharply on her heal, her short jet black curls bouncing merrily, as she began to lead Jacob and I down to the back of the store, where endless cribs, changing tables, high chairs and everything in between had been set up in displays or on big metal shelves. "If you see anything you like, just tell me and I'll scan it for you."

"Uh, okaaaay." I said, rather bewildered by all the _stuff_. The clerk nodded jerkily, then set off to 'help' someone else. I wandered over to where Jacob stood looking over some cribs.

"What do you think about this one?" He asked, gesturing to a simple cherry wood crib.

"It's not exactly what I was going for, but I do like the color. It looks pretty."

"It's not my favorite either. What about that one? It's not too bad." He asked, pointing towards a white rectangular crib, with pretty round bars on all sides, and the short ends raised up a little bit more in a sort of rounded mountain.

"It's nice, but I was thinking more like this one, you know, more cherry wood." This went on back and forth about all the furniture we chose, but decided that we would go with oak wood and have the same furniture piece for both children, just different fabrics. In the end, we chose oak sleigh bed cribs, **(I have pictures, but I can't figure out how to create a link on my profile. If you know how, please post as a review, it would really help. Thx)** with solid sides, oak changing tables with drawers underneath, a Glider Rocker with plush blue fabric to put in the living room, a soft, round floor rug to put in each of the rooms, with the girl's being a large ring of lavender, a ring of purple, then the center being lavender, while Mason/Dominic's was pale green, a darker green, by a few shades, and then pale green once more. We found some violet bedding for the girl, which was violet and spring green, with butterflies, flowers and polka-dots. We bought most of the set; a quilt, a small plush baby chair, a hamper, and, of course, the bedding. For Mason/Dominic, we got a set that was the same brand as the girl's, but a different style. His had frogs and dragonflies for the design, and his was green and yellow, but not intense in the least. His set included the same things as the girls, and we bought the same things from the boy's set that we did for the girl's. We proceeded through the store to find strollers, high chairs, and car seats so we could wrap up the shopping trip in time for dinner.

"We'll need to find one in a neutral color." I implied, since we were getting a double stroller, and we weren't going to have Mason/Dominic sitting pretty in a hot pink stroller, or vice versa. Jacob nodded as he casually strolled down the aisle.

"What do you think of this one?" He asked as he stopped in front of a sporty looking silvery ice blue one. I walked over to where he was standing and nodded.

"I like it." I said, happy not to be spending forever in this department. We had the clerk scan it for us and we continued to find car seats. "The infant ones are over here." I called to Jacob, who had headed off in the exact opposite direction. Jacob quickly turned around and sprinted over to where I was. We took about ten minutes to look over the large collections of car seats, but finally decided on a purple-y mocha one for the girl, and a light green one with bubbly polka-dots for Mason/Dominic.

"I've been thinking," Began Jacob as we headed towards highchairs.

"Mm-hmm." I prompted.

"Well, we've been using Mason and Dominic a lot today while we've been going over furniture."

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, I think I'm more comfortable using the name Mason for him than I am Dominic. Mason just seems to fit. What I'm saying here is, I think we should name him Mason." Confessed Jacob. I thought this over for a minute, making Jacob look a tad uncomfortable.

"Me too." I breathed finally. "So it's official. His name is Mason." Jacob nodded. I sighed, them laughed. "One down, one to go." Jacob chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. Come on, let's hurry with this, 'cause I'm starved."

"You're _always_ starved. But, then again, I'm probably eating as much as you are by this point, and I'm hungry too. Of course, you're not feeding two little energy-suckers." I said as I poked my extended belly lightly, getting a small nudge in return. I smiled a teensy smile.

"Good point, but one person or three, let's get this trip over with." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Plus, that clerk over there is making me feel like I'm being stalked." Without lifting my head, I found the petite clerk, the same one that had greeted us almost four hours ago, who was pretending to busy herself with a few baby dresses while staring daggers at me. I grinned at her jealousy, and, just to point out that Jacob was mine, I giggled softly, but just enough so that she noticed, and pretended to be incredibly intrigued by the secret conversation that she could be no part of. I saw her grit her teeth slightly from the corner of my vision, and Jacob must have noticed too, because he laughed quietly, while still having the heartiness that his laugh always held. I raised my head back up to turn back to the task at hand.

"This ones nice . . ." I said, yet wasn't exactly sure. I had never been a fan of cheap pink plastic. Jacob glanced up at the highchair.

"Ehhh . . . no it's not. Come on, this is just the stuff for desperate single moms who can't afford anything better. Our babies deserve better." I nodded, and walked down toward the much nicer ones at the end of the row. "This one for Mason. It's really nice." He pointed to the chair of his choice, a Graco, with a gray and pea green vinyl seat and a tray that had a removable toy piece. I glanced at the fancy chair, then at the other choices for a boy, then back at the chair, and then nodded my approval. Jacob grinned, and I turned to look at the more girl-ish that sat next to Mason's. Exactly the same, yet with blueviolet-y seat.

"This one." I stated simply. Jacob turned to the chair.

"Whatever you want. I like it." I nodded, and bobbed over to the stalker clerk to have her scan the chairs, then lead us to the check-out counter to enter our large, expensive (Good thing Jacob's job paid well) order into the computer to be delivered in one to four business days, and with a last shudder at her creepy smile, we thanked the clerk and got the heck out of there.

I groaned as I collapsed into the seat, letting my aching body get a bit of rest. Too tired to cook, we got Chinese take out, since I had no craving at that moment, and we ate it cross-legged in the living room on the floor, the glow from 'The Phantom of The Opera' being the only light at nine o'clock p.m. I leaned against Jacob; our backs supported by the couch, and sighed the most content, relaxed sigh I had breathed in the past six months. I put down my little white box of pork and rice to hold his hand, just because I felt like it. I closed my eyes, feeling comfortable against my husband as his warmth, letting myself lean into him all the more.

Next thing I knew, I was unconscious.


	4. Carrots

Disclaimer: I own the stuff I own

Disclaimer: I own the stuff I own! But, sadly, that does not include Twilight.

Note: In this chapter, Bella is 8 ½ months pregnant. The twins will probably be born next chapter. Also, I really want more reviews than I'm getting. I've gotten 326 hits for the whole story, yet only 15 reviews. Come on people make an effort here! (But to those who did do reviews, you get cookies with Edward's (or Jacob's, your choice) face on them. Take THAT you non-reviewer people!) Also, this chapter is a little strange in some parts, but it's how it had to happen. You'll see.

**-BPOV-**

I slapped my book shut and laid it on the side table next to my rocker, bored of reading. I leaned back and allowed myself to ease back into the soft, welcoming cushion of the chair, closing my eyes to imagine my children once they were born. I didn't imagine them with any sort of specific characteristics at all, just children in general. I pictured them stacking blocks and clapping to themselves in approval, making their cars and dolls fly or go to space in the games that they would play, or simply toddling around the apartment, and someday, a house. I smiled at my images and opened my eyes again. I studied my surroundings as if looking at them for the first time, even though I had been staring at them for the past few months. I suppose just seeing everything there and waiting made it all feel more . . . . real. I slid out of my rocker to wander meaninglessly around the apartment, more like a mind-washed zombie than an 8-½ month pregnant lady. I glanced at the sliding glass door, suddenly angry that the heavy curtains that came with the apartment that we were not allowed to remove, angry because it was such a nice day, and we couldn't see it because of the curtains. I don't know why I didn't just open them, but I didn't. Instead, I felt myself feeling very depressed and upset because of the stupid curtains! I put my hands to my face as fresh tears poured from my eyes, some falling to the wood floor, while others plopped onto my blouse and skirt. I fell back on the couch, and allowed myself to cry even more, and by the time Jacob noticed and rushed to my side, I was in hysterics.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He questioned urgently, but I could only see his feet, seeing as I was still crying.

"Th-th-th-the cuuuuuurrrrrrtainsssss!" I wailed. I was sure that Jacob's expression was beyond confused, but I didn't exactly acknowledge that at the moment. I felt Jacob's head look around me to look at the curtains, and, finding nothing wrong according to him, turned back to me.

"What about them?"

"They're c-c-clooooosed!" I moaned, big fat tears soaking into Jacob's shirt as he held me.

"Is that all?" He asked, astounded. I glared at him, feeling insulted. Did my feelings not matter to him? "I can open them, if you want." I sniffled loudly, and nodded, the tears slowing at a turtle like pace. Jacob removed me from his lap as he went to open the thick, ugly curtains, allowing me to see what was on the other side of the window. Rain. Not big rays of sunshine, just fat blobs of rain. That made me randomly angry. I squared my shoulders and narrowed my eyes, then stood up jerkily. I marched over to the clear glass door; determination written all across my face, and boldly unlocked the door and pulled in open, all in one swift, fluid motion. I stepped outside without one glance at Jacob's expression, and bounded out from under the short awning and into the pouring rain, loving the feel of the freezing droplets against my hot skin. I danced and twirled for a few seconds, only to turn around and see Jacob bounding across the few short yards that separated us and wrap his arms around my waist, raising me up in the air in the embrace, then spun me around a few times slowly as I laughed and screamed out of pure joy. I was in my own little world now, and didn't come back to the other one until I heard a mother yelling.

"Delilah!" I heard a woman yell. Jacob stopped spinning me and returned me to the ground. I searched for the owner of the voice, knowing who it was, yet couldn't see the body through the blinding rain. I looked to the other side of the enormous yard that the first floor of the two apartment buildings shared, each facing each other. I looked to the other building, and saw the little girl that both buildings knew so well. Her honey blonde curls bounced as she ran towards Jacob and I, her arms outstretched towards us, her mother just a few yards behind her.

"Dee play too, Dee play too!" Cried Delilah as she launched herself into Jacob's arms, her bare feet leaving muddy prints where they pressed against Jacob's shirt when he picked her up. Jacob laughed his deep booming laugh as she tugged his long hair, and Delilah's mother soon appeared.

"Oh, thank you Jacob, I'm sorry about her. Ever since she learned how to open the lock, well. . . it hasn't been easy, especially with the new baby due to arrive in a few months." Jacob put his hands up, signaling her to stop apologizing.

"It's perfectly fine, Rose. Don't mention it. We love playing with her. Isn't that right, cutie?" He asked the three-year-old on his shoulders.

"Love me, love me!" She exclaimed as she yanked Jacob's hair, her favorite game. Rose chuckled and shook her head, her straight, light blonde ponytail brushing her cheek lightly.

"Speaking of babies, how are you Bella?" Asked Rose, seeming to be immune to the rain that soaked her skin.

"Eh, I've been better. Mainly, I'm just ready to get my kids." I laughed. "What about you?" I asked, referring to her own baby bump.

"Oh, I'm alright, I guess. I'm in my seventh month, so I'm not far behind you. Oliver and I just picked her name, Daisy. It goes with Delilah, and it's a flower too. I actually have a few Delilahs growing over on my patio. I bought a few Daisy seeds the other day, too. Anyway, I better be getting inside before it starts to lightning. Come on, Delilah." Delilah let go of Jacob and reached for her mother, not wanting to be left behind. Rose took her daughter and walked back to their apartment. Not even a minute later, I saw an enormous bolt of lightning strike, instantly followed by an earsplitting crack of thunder. Jacob took my hand and we bolted back to the apartment, with me laughing all the way, in a perfect mood.

Back in the apartment, after we had changed clothes, Jacob and I sat snuggled close together on the couch as we monitored the news, waiting for word on the current storm. I sipped the cup of hot sweet tea **(A/N: It's a southern thing. I'm a Florida chick, so when we went to Hawaii, everywhere we went, whenever I would ask for sweet tea, the waiter would look at me like I was speaking in French or something. I swear, I was in shock that they drank it without sugar or anything. Luckily, there was sweetener on the table.)**that I held in my lap, missing my coffee, but afraid of the effects the caffeine might have on my babies, while Jacob watched the news, yet it seemed like he had something else on his mind.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him, fed up with waiting for him to just tell me.

"Hm, oh, nothings wrong, I'm just thinking."

"About. . . .?"

"How we only have about two weeks yet until the babies come, and we still don't have a name for the girl. I noticed how Rose named her kids after flowers, and I thought it was kind of pretty. I've just been going over a few flowers. That's all."

"We're not naming her Poppy, if that's what you're asking."

"I'll take that as a yes, you'll go with a flower name." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine we'll go over a few." The moment the words were out of my mouth, Jacob was off the couch and in our bedroom, returning moments later with his work laptop. He returned to his spot on the couch and popped the laptop open and instantly Googled 'flower names', which brought up thousands of results. He clicked on the third website and scrolled though names.

"You had this all planed out, didn't you?" I asked. Jacob grinned, and I knew I was right.

"Um, a few pretty ones are Peony, Lily, Iris, Jasmine, -." I cut him off.

"What about that one?" I pointed to a name on the list that had caught my eye.

"Violet?" He asked. I nodded. He thought for a few moments.

"That's pretty . . . . I like it. We'll consider it." He continued scrolling through names.

"With her black hair, I think it-."

"How would you know what she'll look like?" I shrugged.

"I just have this hunch. She'll have dark hair either way." Jacob nodded, and went back to the computer screen.

"Ooh, Ginger." He exclaimed.

"She's not going to have ginger hair, Jake."

"We never said we were basing this on hair color." I huffed, but didn't protest. "Lavender's here too. I like it." Jacob excitedly scrolled all the way down the page, taking in all the possibilities. I placed my hands on my stomach, and instantly felt a strange wave wash over me.

"Jake," I began.

"Mm hm?"

"How much do you love me?" My question made Jacob suddenly stop clicking, and turn towards me slowly, a horrified expression crossing his face. "Oh, honestly, it's nothing like that. Why would I need those, I'm pregnant, good grief."

"Oh, um, right, sorry. What do you need?"

"Carrots." I whispered. "Baby ones, the kind with Bugs Bunny's girlfriend on the front. We don't have any, we're out." Jacob glanced out the window to look at the darkened sky, rain still coming down in large sheets. "Jake, please," I moaned. "I _need _baby carrots, really, _really_ badly. Please Jake." I whined, knowing that I sounded like a baby myself. Jacob sighed, and, with a roll of his eyes, got the keys from the hook and a few minutes later, I heard the rumbling engine of the Rabbit zooming off. I tried to distract myself from my sudden craving by channel surfing, and ended up watching a re-run of Seinfeld. It wasn't really my kind of show, but I needed to busy myself until Jacob came back, so I put up with it. In about what felt like ten hours, yet was probably only ten minutes, I heard the jingle of the car keys as Jacob walked in, and I ran up to grab the shopping bag that contained three bags of baby carrots with Bugs Bunny's girlfriend on the front, just like I said. I set the bag down on the couch next to me and ripped the first bag open and proceeded to devour them, loving their crunchy sweetness. Before I knew it the bag was half gone, and Jacob was barely holding back laughter.

"That was in two minutes, you know." He chuckled as he pointed to my half empty bag. I looked down blankly at the carrots, the thoughts of my hunger being my only ones. I polished of the rest of the bag in another two minutes, and considered opening a second. "I'd save the rest, if I were you. You've been craving carrots a ton lately. You know, we could call the girl 'Carrot'. It's a garden name, you know." He joked. I creamed him with a throw pillow, hitting him square in the face.

"That's not a proper thing to do." Said Jacob; mocking an old lady we had seen at the store one day.

"Well little 'Carrot' here thinks it's perfectly fine!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to chase after him, careful not to fall on my face.

"Actually, I was thinking 'Potato' was a little more fitting, don't you?"

"Only if that means she's a spud. They're both growing like crazy! I don't understand how they both fit in there!" I poked my stomach, since I had stopped running. I got a sharp kick in return.

"Ouch."

"Don't worry, soon they'll be too big, and we'll be bringing them home in fluffy blankets." I sighed. My kids would soon be mine.

**(I'm gonna need at least five reviews before the next chapter comes up! Good luck!)**


	5. They're Here!

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Twilight. Now stop asking, or I will be forced to tell you again.

A/N: OMG!! You guys are so awesome, I love you! (In a friend way, jeez) When I asked for five more reviews, I got them all THE VERY SAME DAY, and they were all from new people too. Not to mention the FIVE MORE comments I got later. That is just so cool, you guys ROCK! passes out more cookies Also, Bella is 8 ¾ pregnant, so she has one week left. Or does she. . . .

-BPOV, of course-

I popped another carrot into my mouth and chewed eagerly, thankful that I had taken Jacob's suggestion to save the last two bags, since I was now desperate for carrots. The sweet, fresh tasting juice filled my mouth and I swallowed, then popped another one in, savoring each bite and crunch. I stood up from the kitchen table and walked out onto the 2x6 concrete patio that each apartment had, with the above ground levels having a balcony the same size. I plopped down in one of the cheap plastic lawn chairs that we were using until we could find something better, and continued to munch on my carrots as I watched a few of the younger children play in the giant oval shaped backyard. I heard the sliding door open and close behind me a few minutes later, and Jacob plopped down in the other lawn chair, slouching back and allowing the soft, crisp breeze to blow across his face.

_I bet this is one of those times where he wishes he were part wolf again, _I thought. The moment Jacob knew he was going to marry me, he vowed to become completely human. Six months later, when he was in better control of himself, he proposed, and we were married a year later, with not a single dog hair or angry shake. That's the way it's been ever since. He admits that he misses his other half sometimes, but he'd rather have me and a family than a smelly old bone. But I know the truth. I know Jacob loves me more than anything else in the world, but I also know that he loved being a wolf dearly. He misses the freedom of it, the casual and uncomplicated ways. And he misses his pack, his brothers. Sure he still gets to see them, but he never really feels. . . part of it. It's like there is a house made of complete glass, with the pack on the inside and Jacob on the outside. Jacob knows he can get to the other side easily, but he doesn't want to break what has been created. I sighed sadly, and Jacob raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jacob closed his eyes again, and I leaned back and continued to chomp on carrots. Suddenly, I felt a small shudder ripple through me. It was very small, so I just passed it off as nothing, but when another came five minutes later, slightly stronger, my eyes whipped open, thoughts of relaxation gone. I waited a few more minutes to see if it would happen again, and, sure enough, it did. "Jacob," I whispered. When he didn't move, I panicked a little. "Jacob!" I practically screamed. He shot up, incredibly startled.

"Wha-what, what's wrong?" He slurred, having almost fallen out of his chair.

"The twins." Was all I could say. His eyes widened.

"Are-are-are you sure?" He stammered. Another shudder rippled through me, much stronger than the first.

"I'm having contractions. My water hasn't broken but- never mind" I said as I felt liquid seep through my pants. "Hospital Jacob." I ordered, as if slapping him out of a trance. I didn't understand why he was so much more panicked than I was, I mean, hello, I was the one in labor here! Jacob jumped up to help me out of my chair, then raced, with me, into the house and out the door, barely taking any time to grab the car keys and lock the apartment doors. Soon, we were racing, just barely under the speed limit, to the hospital, all the while with Jacob repeating 'Deep breaths, deep breaths' and 'Almost there, just relax' over and over again, even though I didn't really feel that bad. I think at one point he was just saying them to himself so _he_ wouldn't have a panic attack. I personally thought it was rather cute. Soon, we were coming to a screeching halt in the parking garage of the hospital that I had been many times before, for numerous injuries and wounds, none of them being what the doctors thought they were. I smiled at my secrets, but then Jacob was scooping me out of the car, my overnight duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He sped inside to the lobby, where several nurses rushed to us, placing me in a wheelchair and wheeling me quickly down a hall to an empty room in the maternity ward, where several rushed out, leaving to to tend to me.

"Does it hurt?"

"How long ago did you start?"

"Would you like some jelly-beans?" They kept asking, none of the questions I had any intention of answering (except for the jelly beans, which, yes, in that case, I would love some). Approximately twenty minutes later Dr. Goldstein, our doctor (Dr. Avery was just for the twin's regular check-ups) bounded in, her wild curly brown hair flying everywhere, despite the fact that it was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Isabella, Jacob, I have a very important question to ask you two." She started, signaling for the nurses to leave. She turned back around to face us once they had filed neatly out the narrow door. "Well, it's nothing bad, but it needs to be answered soon, you see, everything was supposed to go smoothly in birth, but we've had a few. . . complications with multiples that weren't removed by surgery lately, and we need to know if you would rather have an operation instead. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, but I need your answer as soon as possible." With that, she left the suddenly small feeling room, with me gawking. How could they not have planned ahead of time for this? Of course, I was a week early, but I could have been a month early, all the same.

"What do you want to do Jake?" I asked him in a low whisper. He shook his head.

"They're in your stomach, not mine. Your choice. Not mine." He looked at his shoes.

"I suppose a surgery would be best. My pain doesn't have any meaning when it comes to my babies' safety." Jacob nodded slowly. A few long minutes later, Dr. Goldstein came back in.

"Have we come to a decision?" She asked, her voice sounding too chipper for the situation.

"Yes we have," I began, glancing at Jacob. He nodded, silent encouragement. "We're going to do a surgery. I don't care how painful it will be. Just do it." Dr. Goldstein nodded, her eyes wide for no apparent reason.

"Of course. We'll be ready in an hour or so." I nodded, knowing I couldn't change how long I would have to endure this horrid pain. _It's only a matter of time, it's only a matter of time_, I kept repeating, and it's how I spent most of the hour. Jacob fed me little ice chips from the cafeteria; let me squeeze his hand as much as I was hurting (which caused his hand to turn quite a strange shade of blue), and stayed with me for as long as he could. After a hell of an hour, Dr. Goldstein came in once more, announcing that she was ready for us, and about eight nurses came in and all released the tight brakes on my bed wheels and wheeled me down the hall, up an elevator, down another hall and another until arriving at an operating room straight out of a Hollywood set. I was wheeled into the center of the enormous room, where about three more doctors in scrubs where already there and ready to work. Soon, they were. Leaving out many details, soon I heard a small, high-pitched cry. That was my baby! I so badly wished I could see, but I knew I would soon be able to. All I had to do was wait a little bit.

"It's a boy, it's a boy!" Cried out of the unknown doctors.

"Mason." Jacob whispered from his spot next to me, his whisper muffled by the doctor mask he was required to where. About three more painful minutes later, another accompanied the first shriek.

"A girl!" Said Dr. Goldstein as she scribbled something down on a clipboard. I sighed a breath of relief. My babies were with me now; they were physically mine! I could hold them and touch them and love them and be a real mom! After I was sewed and cleaned up, I was sent back into my room, where my children shortly followed after, once all the goo had been cleaned off of them. I wasn't allowed out of bed quite yet, but that didn't stop me from craning my neck as far as I possibly could to stare at them, first the tiny jet-black haired girl, with skin that was a good cross between Jacob and mine's, yet it was probably two or three tints lighter than Jacob's, closer to mine. Her hair was just a big bunch of thick peach-fuzz under the thin hospital hat, and her delicate eyes were shut tight, and I would probably only see them once or twice during my stay at the hospital. Jacob leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
"You were right. She looks like a Violet. Our little flower." He turned to smile at me, and I grinned stupidly back, blind with happiness. We both turned our heads to get a look at Mason for the first time. The instant I saw him, I froze, and I felt Jacob do the same thing beside me. Out of the millions of things that were running through my head, I could only utter one word as I took in the tiny bronze-haired, pale skinned boy wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Impossible."

_A/N: Ok, guys, I just want to say that I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that his took so long, it's just that my Internet has been down awhile, and I've been busy with soccer and school and that sort of stuff to really do anything lately. I can't promise when the next update will come, that depends on my Internet service, but I'm just so sorry that this was so long. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter sort of sucked, it was a tad awkward for me to write, so yeah. If you guys don't hate me, I'd like five reviews please._


	6. Shouldn't Exist

Disclaimer: No, I refuse to say it, you can't make me. No; no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I positively REFUSE to say that Twilight doesn't belong to me. Oh, darn it.

A/N: Once again, I was shocked by the positively HUGE response to my review request. I is so happity! Also, I meant to get this done by Halloween, but some stuff came up, so here I am now! But I is still happy, 'cause I got to spend about 10pm-2am with my crush, 'cause my mom, his mom, and another friends of ours' mom had to go and get a TON of stuff from this town that is about twenty minutes away for this fall festival the elementary school is doing, and the town had a big pumpkin patch celebration or whatever, so my crush, our other friend, and myself had to go help load up my family's big suburban and my crush and friend's pick-up trucks, and still had to make another trip. It took FOREVER and the 50-pound pumpkins were hard to carry, and the strings on the hay bales dug into your skin, but we all had fun anyway. Plus, Tuesday, November 4th, was my birthday! I am _**officially**_ thirteen. Wahoo! I got a deep purple ipod nano, the new one, my mom's old Blackberry Pearl, and Happy Bunny pajamas, so yeah, it was a good birthday:)

**-BPOV-**

All Jacob could do was stare at me.

"Oh, Bells," He breathed. "_Please_ tell me you have a grandma or somebody with red hair in your family. _Please_." I shook my head sadly.

"I wish I could. But, honestly Jake, Mason couldn't possibly have any sort of blood relationship with," I struggled to say the name without my voice cracking. "Edward. I mean, that's completely impossible, and I mean-."

"Bella, must I remind you that _I'm_ supposed to be impossible? Honestly, the laws of nature have no meaning anymore!" His voice was husky, and he was clearly on the verge of being totally furious, but I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his words, only partially a joke.

"I know Jake, but still, the one time Edward and I did anything that could have resulted in a child was _years _ago, so how do you explain that?" Jacob looked appalled.

"You mean. . . you. . . you and him. . . you, you. . ." He stammered. I sighed.

"Jake, if you truly think Mason is not your son, which is completely insane, then how do you suppose he happened to get inside my stomach? I'll give you a hint; I didn't trade a cow for magic beans. Besides, we thought, or at least, _I _thought we would get married and live happily ever after, but clearly, that wasn't the case. Of course, with Edward and I, I mean, so I didn't think doing anything with him would make a difference." I shook my head and felt like kicking myself. Poor Jake, he must be so hurt. Well, more than that. Hurt, confused, angry, torn, betrayed. . . I could go on and on. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I still love you more, no matter what." I looked up at him, my deep brown eyes full of regret and need of forgiveness I did not quite deserve.

"I know I'm the best, you needn't remind me." He smirked a little, seeming to have calmed down significantly, and I rolled my eyes. "But back to the kids. Violet is quite clearly mine, any stranger would know that, but Mason," He sighed, long and loud, and pulled his fingers through his hair slowly. "I just don't know. I mean, unless he has the brown eyes we both have, we might as well get a sack of flour and call it mine. I mean, come on, he looks _nothing_ like me, but tons like that Cullen. Now how do we explain that, huh? It's not logical, it makes no sense!" Jacob said as he threw his arms up in the air while he paced, then returned them to his pockets. "It just doesn't fit. It doesn't fit. . ." He continued to mumble to himself.

"Look, there's nothing we can do right now. When I get home we can see if we can talk to Carlisle. If anyone knows what's going on, it's him." Jake stopped mid-stride to look at me.

"Do I have a choice B.?"

. . .

"What's this?" I groggily asked the nurse that strode into the room shortly after Jacob left to go home for the night. The slightly heavyset woman had carried two important looking pieces of paper into the room, confusing me in my out-of-it state.

"The birth certificates. We need the you to fill in a few things." She handed me the documents and turned to leave. "Just hit the buzzer when you're done." She added over her shoulder, gesturing to the interesting remote attached to my bedside. I looked over Violet's certificate first. The birth date, birth time, place, eye, skin, and hair color, and foot and handprints were already there for me. _Good grief _I thought. _**I**__ don't even know her eye color yet. _I had to fill out her legal name, mother, and father, complete and full names. Jacob and I had decided on middle names even before we had decided on first names, so I was able to jot down her name and parents easily. Mason's made me stop. I had already filled out his full name and mother, but I couldn't decide on whom to put down for the father. Mason clearly wasn't a thing like Jacob, but that didn't really prove he wasn't his. But, Mason was clearly a ton more like Edward than he was of even me. I buzzed the nurse.

"Finished?" She asked in a coy tone as she reached to almost force the certificates away from me. I held them away from her.

"Um, actually, could I just bring these in later? There are some things I need to discuss with the, um, . . . my husband." The nurse pursed her lips.

"These are _much_ too important to just be passed back and forth!" She exclaimed. "You can come finish them later, but they _must_ be kept here at the hospital, where they'll be _sure_ to be kept safe and sound." She made a grab for the papers again, but this time I let her. She sharply turned on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving me feeling more torn than if my limbs had been tied to four horses going all in different directions. Gross.

. . .

Twenty-nine hours later, we were gently placing my delicate angels in the car-seats we had picked out and strapped in a few months ago. Naturally, I was one who did most of Mason's holding, since Jacob was so freaked out with him looking so much like Edward. I gently fastened the buckle across his chest, making him squirm and open his eyes for a moment, making me gasp in almost horror. _They were green_. Just like Edward described his were like before he was created. I sharply took in a breath, and Mason's eyes fluttered closed once again. I decided not to tell Jacob, just to let him find out for himself. I think he'd had enough lately. I hopped in the passenger seat once both babies were buckled in, and we were off. We weren't even out of the parking lot yet when I felt incredibly worried about the twins. Were they ok? They were only little. So many BAD things can happen to infants. Shaken baby syndrome, forgetting to breath, _suffocating_. . .

I felt myself go into a cold sweat and instantly whirled around in my seat to check and make sure that my babies had not suffered any tragedy. I watched anxiously as each baby took in slow breaths, and then exhaled with a tiny _whooshing_ sound. I felt myself exhale too, and then spun around to face the front once again. To say I was anxious would have been a HUGE understatement. I felt like ripping my own hair out by myself in huge clumps. I turned the radio up to a point so that I could hear it, but it wouldn't disturb my little ones, and turned the dial so many times and so fast that Jacob warned me that if I didn't stop, the thing would break off, and we'd be stuck listening to people with weird names belt out annoying raps that made no sense until we got a new car. I turned the radio off, then whirled around in my seat for what must have been the fifth time to check on my teensy angels.

"Y'know what Bells?" Jacob sighed. I didn't turn around. "Why don't you just go back there and-." I didn't wait for him to finish, or even stop the car, for that matter, before unbuckling my seatbelt and scrambling into the backseat in between the two carseats. It took me a second to find what I buckled my seatbelt into, only to find it squished under Violet's carseat. I quickly dug it out and snapped my seatbelt into place, causing Violet to stir slightly from the noise of the muffled click. Her brows furrowed and her small nose wrinkled in a cute fashion, until she settled back into a deep baby sleep. Jacob shook his head. "You could have at _least _waited until there wasn't a cop on the side of the road." Jake sighed, but shook off my previous actions. "So," He began carefully, clearly changing the subject. "How are we going to do this. . . you know. . . get Carlisle to check up the twins and all that. . . are we just going to call or. . ." He trailed off.

"I can't say I'm sure, but don't you think calling them sounds a little weird? I mean, it's like 'Hi, Bella Swan here, I now you haven't heard from me in four years because I've had a huge grudge against you all, but guess what? I think I just had Edward _and_ Jacob's babies, so if you don't mind, could you see if your no longer virgin son is truly a father? Gee, thanks.'" I mimic sarcastically. Jake rolls his eyes slightly at my mocking of a failed phone conversation.

"Well, it doesn't have to be quite like _that_." He says as he gives me a sideways glance. I snort, and Jacob laughs at my wordless comment. Neither one of us say anything more until we pull into apartment parking space A22 and unfasten the two new additions to the family, even if one is only blood related to one parent. Or, that's what the father has convinced himself to believe. I wait for Jacob to unlock the door, Violet in her baby carrier in one hand, and step inside, me right behind him. I smell the familiar scent of my home that always had just a hint of a cinnamon spice smell to it, and breath a content and happy sigh, before wandering off to Mason's green and yellow frog and bug room to place him gently in oak sleigh bed crib, before going over to join Jacob as he placed Violet on her lavender bedding in her gorgeous crib. We stood there for a few moments to simply watch her breath, her teensy chest rising and falling with each in and exhale she took. After a little bit, we tore ourselves away to let her sleep, going out into the living room to take in the impossible events that had happened within the past two days.

"Well, Bells, one thing is clear," Jacob begins after a long silence. "We can't leave the kids with a babysitter yet. We'd have to take them with us if we went to see those leeches, but let me tell you something; I'm not going to put my kids life on the line just so he can have a blood test, no pun intended." I roll my eyes.

"Jake, the," I struggle to get the words out right. ". . .Cullens would never do anything like that, I solemnly swear to you this. They wouldn't hurt their family, blood related or not." Jacob snorted, his arms crossed, both relaxed and tense at the exact same time.

"Related or not, you've seen what they've done. What all of their kind have done. They kill, Bella. They weren't built to love or care or give. Just to kill, and I'm not just going to-."

"But the Cullen's never hurt me!" I'm forced to exclaim. Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Intentionally." I add in quickly. His eyebrows don't move. I gave in. "Fine, they never hurt me physically intentionally. Happy now?" I spit. Jacob grinned, ignoring my tone.

"Yes, quite, since you just proved my point for me. We're _**not**_ going." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the husband." I mumble once he's out of earshot.

_**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am sooooooooo (feel free to make the 'o's continue as long as you feel necessary) sorry this has taken so long. I was afraid you guys thought I either A. was done and abandoned fanfiction B. fell off a cliff that was comically placed in Orlando suburbia or C. simply died. Clearly, I have done none of those things. I've just been quite busy and have had little time to get much done. But, seeing as basketball practice is over for the week and I have about four more days of weekend left, I'm going to get as much as I possibly can written. Until then, my apology goes on.*passes out the blueberry muffins I just baked twenty minutes ago***_


	7. My Minutes Are Numbered

A/N: Ok, so, to start off, I want to say, Happy Holidays to all, and to those whom don't celebrate anything around this time for whatever reason that may be, then just Happy! The only reason I haven't updated in awhile is that my laptop has been being retarded in too many ways to go in to at this moment, but I was traveling a bunch over the break as well, but take it from me, being squished between a screaming three year old, a whiny eight year old, and a VERY short tempered eleven year old over a fifteen hour car ride and then breaking down by the side of the road at one a.m.? It's not fun. Also, what sucks is that apparently my laptop can't go even ten minutes without being plugged into a power outlet, which is why I didn't get chapter after chapter in my story done. What's worse is that a few of the places I was didn't event have Internet connection (which makes me wonder how they stay sane in America, lol) so I could only work on chapters, not post them. I'll try my best to get a splurge of updates here now that mid-terms are over (YES!) but no big promises, m'kay?

**-BPOV- **

"Jacob, please! Think of the twins! How are they not going to question the fact that, as far as they know, they have the same fathers, yet share no visible qualities! Honestly, how far do you expect this charade to go on?" I pleaded, only one out of numerous attempts to reason Jacob into allowing Carlisle examine the twins, yet they all led to dead ends. I had been trying for three months since the twins' birth, all to no avail or hint of persuasion.

"Are you really so more than willing to put your own children's lives on the line? I mean, you want to turn helpless infants over to bloodthirsty killers, to 'examine', as you like to call it. You throw this around as if this was the same as taking them to see grandma or something like that. Of course, I suppose I wouldn't blame you if grandma had an army tank to run them over with!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and stormed out of the living room and into our bedroom, leaving me alone in the middle of the floor. I ran my hands through my hair in thought, and sat down on the couch, only to rise back up to my feet once more. I couldn't do this to us, the children and to Jacob and I. There would never be peaceful ground until this was settled, and Jacob clearly wasn't willing to make the first move. Then again, I needed him to be with me on this. He was my husband, and we made every major decision together, such as this one. But if his feet were so firmly planted in one spot, then I knew that I had to go around him and settle this myself. I took a deep breath and stalked into the kitchen, my mind knowing what to do, yet unsure if I truly wanted to. My fingers trembled as I reached out for the phone, pausing to really consider what I was doing. Did I really want to get Edward involved in this? Did I really want to risk it all by going behind Jacob's back and doing the worst possible thing I could do? I wasn't sure, but I knew it had to be done one way or another. I continued to stretch my arm outward towards the small electronic device to certain death…

"Ring-ling ling ling! Ring-ling ling ling!" The sudden sound from the phone made me jump, and I quickly snatched it up from its dock.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone. It continued to ring in my ear, making me realize that I was in such a rush that I forgot to press the green 'call' button. I pounded my thumb down on the button with a metallic sounding beep. "Bella speaking." I breathed again, feeling out of breath for some odd reason.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," Said a voice that sounded somewhat like a recording. "I'm sure you remember me from… recent affairs. We need to talk. In person, it's very urgent. I trust you recall where to find the house, seeing as I'll need you to meet me there at 3:30." I glanced at the digital clock on the side of the microwave. 2:44. I had little under an hour. I run my fingers through my long, matted brown hair in exasperation and breath a large gust of air from my puffed cheeks as I pace the kitchen. How could I say no to something that so desperately needed to be resolved, but Jacob… Oh, Jacob. I couldn't just betray him like this, even if he was being very ignorant on the subject that so desperately needed attention. Carlisle could sense my torn thoughts. "If you're not able to, then I suppose we could try to—." I cut him off.

"No! No, no, no, no, it's, um," I gulp. "It's fine. It's fine, I'll just uh, I'll," I lick my lips, and note that my palms feel moist while my throat feels scratchy. "I'll see you then, at, um, 3:30. Right. So, bye, I guess…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed by my lack of vocabulary. I begin to take the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, and, Bella," Carlisle adds quickly, and I think I already know what he's about to say. "One more thing. I'll need you to bring your son. Mason. He's necessary in this. Don't be alarmed, it's alright, really, we just need to confirm a few things, and I feel you have a sense of what these things are." His tone had turned to secretive, making me feel even uneasier. But wait, how did he know Mason's name? I breathe heavily once more.

"Of course," I say, my voice cracking and my stomach churning.

"Perfect. Pack a bag for him, it may take a few hours." Carlisle sounded so confident in his words that I felt like some sort of fool who couldn't put two and two together. "I'll see you then. Goodbye, Miss Swan." The line went dead before I couldn't mumble a reply. Oh. My God. Miss Swan? So, as far as the Cullens are concerned, I'm not married to Jacob? You'd figure that if they know the name of a three month old infant whom they've never met, they would have at least have gotten a hint that I had converted from 'Miss Swan' to 'Mrs. Black'. But I guess not. A sudden thought occurs to me, and I glance at my golden wedding band, with the small inscription that Jacob had engraved on the inside of the band, along with the date of the glorious day. I twirl it around on my finger, contemplating whether or not to remove it from my finger before departing. I don't want to be disloyal to Jacob, but I also don't really want him involved. Besides, it's not like I was going to make-out with Edward once I got there or anything. I was totally done with him, and he was just old news. Right? I mean, it's just impossible to believe that I was so in love with him, so hopelessly lost in those, rich, golden eyes… ugh! I snapped my head up and shut those awful thoughts out of my mind, banning them from my realm of consciousness, refusing to so much as even acknowledge them. I rub my eyes and massage my temples, then quietly sneak down the hall and into Mason's bedroom, where he lay awake, yet very quiet in his crib. I've noted that he's a rather conservative baby, not very fussy at all, and quite content just lying in his crib on his back and having a staring contest with his pillow. I slowly lift up his diaper bag from next to his changing table and pack three bottles, a bib, a change of clothes, his pajamas, a handful of diapers and a pack of baby wipes, his big fluffy blue blanket, and then three of the toys he seems to like the best so far (his cloth block with a jingle bell sewn inside, a red plastic cup, and his stuffed brown fluffy bear that's about as big as he is) and sneak out to the car to place it in the passenger seat so it would be all ready to go when it came time to leave. I tiptoed back inside and checked the clock as I passed it. 2:55. It took about twenty minutes to get there, so I had maybe about fifteen minutes till I should go. I begin to plan ahead of time what lie I'm going to tell Jacob. Once I've got it, I heave a sigh and stride unsteadily into the bedroom, where I find him sorting through today's mail.

"Um, hey Jake?" I say. He looks up, his face blank. "I've got to go somewhere in a few minutes, an, um, old friends house. I'm taking Mason with me, since they haven't seen either of the kids yet, and Violet's asleep." I say, my mind not feeling connected to my body. The worst part is, Jacob believes me.

"Oh, sure, I can watch her. I am capable of managing a three month old, thanks." He tone is almost joking, but still a bit sour from the spat we had. I take a small gulp.

"Great, thanks. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't get anxious." Jacob nods, then returns to the pile of mail in his lap. I too turn around and then pretend to fumble about in our dresser, sorting through my clothes and other things like that, all the while removing my ring and tucking it gently under three silky blouses. I look back at it in sorrow and adoration, not wanting Jacob or Edward to know one bit about the other. I just can't let it get that complicated. I steal a look at the clock, and see that it's time to leave my lovely home and venture off to a place that had nearly killed me. But I knew I had to. I couldn't avoid it even if the entire universe depended on me not thinking about this very subject, but I couldn't be helped. I summoned up every ounce, every drop, every speck, of courage, nerve, and stubborn-ness and nearly marched into Mason's room to retrieve him, first changing his diaper and then dressing him in some faded green over-alls and a pair of itty-bitty baby sneakers, then proceeded to gather up his diaper bag and go outside into the chilly February air, being sure to keep Mason pressed tightly against me, so he wouldn't freeze half to death. Then again, he didn't seem to be bothered too much by it. I mean, he was clearly chilled, yet not as cold as I felt, which I found odd. I'd have to remember to point that out to Carlisle. I shudder at the thought of seeing the Cullens again, face-to-face, after so many years. Well, for a human, it would have been long, but for immortals, it would have been simply a smidgen of their no longer precious time. I shake my head and fasten to buckle snugly around Mason's chest, then hand him his plastic cup to keep him busy. I then settle into my own seat, buckle my safety belt, and put the key into the ignition, making the car spring to life. With a small prrrr from the engine, we start out of the parking lot, all the while me not able to think that my minutes were suddenly numbered.


	8. Angels Of My Past

_The Traditional Authors Note (Must Read If You Want To Understand The Whole Chapter-Switch-Thing I Did): Alright, so F.Y.I, the chapter was voted to be replaced, and for any of you who missed the note, I basically screwed up the last chapter, because I'm so blonde, so I asked the readers if they wanted me to change the chapter to what it was supposed to be. They voted a unanimous yes, so here I am now. Also, to all you who saw the note before I took it down, I'm sorry this took so long to get back up. My computer is such a bozo; I wonder why we still have it. It keeps doing this weird thing where it . . . . . . . . . . . well, never mind, I'll spare you my tirade. Anyway, here is your long anticipated replacement chapter, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but I wouldn't advise thinking that as very soon, because with my dinosaur of a computer, who knows? Also, I'm am sooooo a million times sorry for being gone for and insanely long amount of time. I would really appreciate it if you would continue to stick with me here and read my story, but if you don't, I understand completely. Again, I am INCREDIBLY sorry._

Disclaimer: I own Mason and Violet, but not their big backyard. That idea belongs to Cullens4everandever, a marvelous author, if I do say so myself.

**-BPOV-**

Rain splattered down onto the windshield in miniature bombs, washing away any leftover traces of dirt that might reside on the glass, and Mason snoozed away in his carseat to the rhythm of the water hitting the roof. If only I could be so lucky. Unlike my infant son, my heart was pounding, and my breath was ragged from nervous energy and also from having basically no clue as to what should be expected. Or, in other words, I was about to have a panic attack. I wiped sweat from my forehead as I pulled up to the long driveway that was located next to the Cullen household. I turned off the ignition and jerked the key out and into my palm, before exhaling all the air in my body and letting my head thud against the seat and staring at the cars inner roof, wondering what the hell I was doing here. Why did I go back? Why did I throw myself back into this mess? Why didn't I just hang up the phone the instant I heard Carlisle's voice? Or, better yet, why didn't I just chuck the phone out the window once I saw the name that appeared on the caller ID? Because I'm an idiot, that's why. I groaned before sitting back up and grabbing Masons diaper bag from the passenger seat, then climbed out of the car, turned back around and lifted my infant son from his cozy carseat, shielding him from the pelting raindrops that were picking up great speed as I locked the car and splashed up the walkway. I reached the porch and, after one last sigh, I raised my hand tentatively to bang against the door, only to have it swing open the moment before my knuckles made contact with the wood.

The sight I saw before me confirmed my every theory on my son. The man who stood in front of me was too insanely gorgeous to belong on the face of this planet, his face the one of a god, as well as his body. His bronze hair that resembled my infants circled his face like a halo, and his bronze eyes stared at the green ones he had given his son, an almost mirror image of his own eyes before he had. . . changed. Seeing him was like a knife through the heart, and every other part of my body. Every painful memory came rushing back all over again, making me nearly stagger backwards. He, on the other hand, just stood there, staring at me, taking in my every detail all over again, his lips parted ever so slightly, as if he was about to say something, but kept deciding against it.

"Um, hi there. . . .Edward. I'm not sure if Carlisle's told you yet, well, no, of course he's told you, I mean you're kind of really involved in this whole. . .what I meant to say was that you must be very aware of what's going on because, as you can see by looking at Mason here that, um. . .how about I just come in?" I asked, being a bit forward. Edward studied me for a moment, his expression having not changed once throughout my entire babble, then stepped out of the way and opened the door wide enough for me to come inside. I hesitated a moment before I timidly entered, but just stood awkwardly in the doorway afterward, feeling more like an unwanted intruder than an invited guest. I shifted from one foot to the next as I stood in the threshold, that is, until Carlisle strode in from the next room over. I felt myself release a relieved breath.

"Hello, Isabella." His expression wasn't exactly grim, but I really did _not _like the way he said Isabella. At all. I held up my hand a bit, the diaper bag sliding down to my elbow, as I managed a very small wave.

"Hi. . .Carlisle." Carlisle nodded, then acted as if he was bracing himself for what he was about to say. He glanced at his shoes very nonchalantly, then right back up.

"Bella, I'm sure you have a good idea of why I asked you to meet with me today, or, at the least some sort of theory." I nodded as I shifted to my other foot again.

"This is about my son, isn't it? His hair, his eyes, his complexion. Yes, I have a _very_ good idea as to why I'm here." I looked him straight in the eye as I said this, not hesitating an instant before adding. "Yes, there is a very real possibility he could be Edwards son. I won't go into details, because I'm sure you already know what I mean." My voice was like stone as I answered his possibly rhetorical question. Carlisle's lips thinned as he pressed them together for a moment, before he opened them to speak once more.

"Yes, I know very well what you mean. But right now, I need you to follow me." With that, he spun around and walked quickly to the living room, which the Cullens called the "Un-Living room" amongst themselves. I won't state the obvious as to why they called it that. Carlisle gestured to me to have a seat on one of the couches, and he placed himself on the one across from me. Edward remained standing, which Carlisle paid no mind to.

"Now", Carlisle began, and I could tell he was choosing his words very carefully. "Bella, I'm just about as sure as I can be that Mason is your son. What I want to know is, how this could have happened. Edward was gone years before Mason was ever born, and it doesn't take that long to have a child, as you know."

"Not to be rude, but you're pretty much just stating the obvious." I supplied. I really didn't need him to tell me what I already knew. I got enough of that in kindergarten. Carlisle nodded with a little 'hm' sound.

"Alright, so basically I need to figure out all I can about Mason. Honestly, I don't even know whether he's stable or not. Vampire genes are incredibly different from human ones, which is rather obvious, and I want to know how much of a vampire he is compared to how human he is." Wait a minute. Mason was a _baby_, not some pathetic little creature he could run tests on! Honestly, he was talking as if there was something _wrong _with the way Mason was, and I as his mother was furious. Nothing had gone wrong with Mason at all, and, frankly, I didn't care how vampire he was compared to how human he was. It was all so stupid!

"Look", I said, struggling to keep my voice level. "Mason is just a little kid. He isn't a monster, and he isn't some guinea pig either, and I won't let you treat him like one. Since the day I brought him home from the hospital, he's been nothing but a sweet little angel. He eats like a baby, he talks like a baby, and he sleeps like a baby, so as far as I'm concerned, he's just a regular little baby, and I won't let you tell me otherwise." I could feel my face beginning to heat up, and my free hand was nearly a fist at my side.

"Bella, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with him, I just want to figure out his ways and behavior. For all we know, he could be some sort of threat, and we need to find that out much sooner than later!"

"A. . .a _threat_? Yeah, because pooping yourself and crying whenever I vacuum is _really_ scary!" I was standing up now, along with my voice escalating as I went on. Mason seemed to have noticed my tone of voice, as babies often do, and was looking around to see what the matter was.

"Please Bella, just listen. I'm not going to hurt him in any way, I just-."

"I'll make sure you never even touch him." I said, my voice even, low, and almost like a growl. With those last words, I stormed out of the living room and to the front door. I would have kept going, but Edward had caught my arm. I turned to slap it away, but instead I accidentally caught his gaze. His green eyes completely made me forget all my anger, and I couldn't do anything but stop.

"Don't give it up. I love Mason, I really do. I don't want to be shut out of his and your life forever. I'm not asking you to do any tests, I just want to see you again." He let go of my arm then, and without answering, I ran out the door in almost a daze. My arm was tingling where he had grabbed it, and I struggled to even think. The rain stung my eyes and the wind blew my hair all over my face, but I felt nothing. I strapped Mason in his carseat and got into the drivers seat, but didn't put the key into the ignition. I just sat there, my head feeling totally empty and full at the same time. What had just happened anyway? With a sudden burst of energy, I jammed the key into the ignition and pulled down the long driveway. I drove while trying not to think about the recent events, and suddenly I was back in parking space 22A. I turned off the engine, but didn't leave the car. I just laid my head down on the wheel. Then I cried my eyes out.


End file.
